


one for the money, two for the show

by thorduna



Series: Million Dollar Man [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Angst and Porn, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Facials, Lingerie, Loki tries to claim he doesn't have daddy issues but we know better, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Thor is his legal guardian and adopted brother, alluded Loki/OMC, but he only ever videochats with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/pseuds/thorduna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Sixty-five,” Thor continues, referring to that stupid username. “You know that's probably the year of his birth, right?”</i>
</p><p>  <i>“That's kind of the point, haven't you noticed?” Loki snaps.</i></p><p>Thor comes home from work one day to find something he never wanted to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one for the money, two for the show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sexualthorientation (sexyscholar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyscholar/gifts).



> Big warning for underage and general bad-peopleness. None of this is very healthy.
> 
> So, Thor becomes the legal guardian of his adopted younger brother and has to deal with a situation. 
> 
> I took a plunge into the daddy kink sewer and I'm liking it here. Very warm. But of course, I like it the best when they are brothers, right? What a mess.
> 
> Enjoy!

Thor can hear the music when he is still one floor away from their apartment and he groans to himself. He's told Loki numerous times to keep it down, sick and tired of avoiding their elderly neighbours and their lectures, but of course, Loki doesn't have to deal with all that and so he doesn't care.

 

He is coming home early – very early, in fact, as the power went out in the entire block around his workplace and they've all been sent home. Fucking hallelujah, if you ask Thor. His job pays well, but it's an office job and he just... Well. He is going to enjoy the afternoon off.

 

He slips the key into the lock and the music grows almost deafeningly loud as the door opens and Thor rolls his eyes. He knows that sixteen-year-olds (“Almost seventeen, Thor!”) have their _thing_ with being loud and making a point, but he is still a little annoyed, despite knowing he was not any better when he was Loki's age. It seems like a lifetime ago, though in reality it was just about seven or eight years back.

 

He doesn't see Loki anywhere in the joint open space of kitchen and living room, but that does not come as a surprise at all. Loki's been glued to his computer for months now and Thor heads for his room, ready to tell him off for the music.

 

The door is open wide and Thor casually grips the door frame, pulling himself around it and rounding the corner.

 

What he sees pretty much wipes his mind blank.

 

Then comes the rage.

 

Loki's laptop is pulled to the very edge of his desk and turned so it faces the bed. On the bed... Thor's breath has stopped, stuck in his lungs even as his heart beats away in a frantic rhythm of shock and anger. Loki is on the bed, naked save for a pair of white stockings that are probably women's ( _not relevant right now_ ), kneeling with his ass pushed up and decidedly in the direction of the laptop screen.

 

And he's fingering himself.

 

Braced on one hand, he has the other twisted around his back, wrist at a sharp angle and two fingers plunged into his hole.

 

That alone would probably warrant just _shock_. And embarrassment. The true problem lies in what's on the laptop screen.

 

Some slimy, bald bastard with his dick out is leering in the large Skype video-call window, though his expression grows startled quickly. Thor can see why. There is a smaller window that shows what Loki is broadcasting and Thor is now in the shot.

 

Right next to his little brother's slicked up ass.

 

He storms in, barely knowing what he is doing, and slams the laptop closed with force. The music shuts off with it and they are left in shocking silence that seems to grow and fill the room.

 

Thor is panting and so is Loki, who ever so slowly pulls his fingers out and rolls onto his side.

 

“What. The. Fuck.” Thor says between gulps of breath. He can't- his vision is going a bit blurry, a bit dark around the edges with anger and he really, really doesn't want to give in to it.

 

Loki is wide-eyed and stares at Thor for a bit, but then shrugs his – naked – shoulders and does the possible worst thing. He tries to act unconcerned.

 

“I was just-” Loki starts off in the infuriating I'm-bored-I-couldn't-care-less tone and Thor snaps.

 

“You were just what, whoring yourself?” he shouts. “How stupid can you be? Do you know what could happen? This guy could find you! Hurt you!”

 

“I'm not a fucking idiot!” Loki yells back, no longer pretending to be calm.

 

“No, that's exactly what you fucking are! And what happens in five, ten years, huh? When you have a job and your boss gets an email with a video like that? Thought about that?”

 

Loki laughs and it's a really ugly sound. He gets up and snatches a blanket, wrapping it around his hips.

 

“You are so disgusting, Thor, you should hear yourself. You didn't use to be like this. You used to be a _person_.”

 

Thor is not totally certain what's that supposed to mean, but he guess well enough. Slave to the grind and all that. In a bout of another teenage fantasy, Loki scoffs at Thor's office job, as though the money doesn't pay for his semi-comfortable life.

 

“Yeah, that was before you became my responsibility,” Thor says and while he is no longer shouting, he can immediately see Loki's expression shutter and close off in a way that didn't happen when they were yelling.

 

“Yeah, well,” Loki says, aiming for a nasty tone, but his voice sounds too weak for that. “Thanks for the lecture, _daddy_.”

 

Thor stands there a long time after the bathroom door was slammed shut.

 

-

 

A couple of things happen in the next days and Thor likes none of them.

 

Pretty soon it occurs to him that interrupting Loki's _session_ and yelling at him should not be the end of dealing with that situation. He peruses Loki's internet history in detail, along with his Skype contacts – and later phone contacts – to find out the extent of Loki's activity.

 

It's _extensive_.

 

“You are a fucking control freak,” Loki tells him faintly after Thor slams down his phone, having completed yet another call with a guy that Loki has been... chatting with. He almost has a script now when he calls them. It involves words like “underage”, “child porn” and “Feds”. It works like a charm.

 

They are sitting in the living room together, Loki's laptop, confiscated, on the coffee table in front of them. Loki has stopped arguing about all this a while ago and sits through everything that Thor does more or less quietly.

 

Thor ignores him, instead deleting the number from Loki's phone and saying: “All right, that's alphaman65xx down.”

 

Loki winces.

 

“Sixty-five,” Thor continues, referring to that stupid username. “You know that's probably the year of his birth, right?”

 

“That's kind of the point, haven't you noticed?” Loki snaps.

 

Thor has noticed. Of course he has. He knows full well that his little brother is – was – what is called _sugar baby_ , or just baby. Loki claims to only have received some lingerie and one dildo too big for him to really use from his internet “friends” (and that's a conversation Thor could really, really do without). The things arrived to a P.O.Box, which thankfully goes to show that Loki truly wasn't as reckless as Thor originally thought. Still, there was his phone and all the photos and videos and his face was clearly visible in many of them.

 

Thor takes a deep breath. “Look. I know that when dad-”

 

“Oh my god!” Loki screams all of a sudden before Thor can go on and he jumps, not ready for that kind of reaction. Loki has shot to his feet and is pointing a finger at Thor, angry in a way that Thor hasn't seen since the day he walked in on him. “Don't you fucking dare say it! This is not about Odin! I am not so fucking pathetic!”

 

“Okay, okay...” Thor raises his hands in surrender. “Fine. I'm not gonna play your psychologist.”

 

He said it as just a turn of phrase, but Loki narrows his eyes.

 

“Do you plan to send me to one?”

 

Thor considers it, feeling suddenly very tired and very old. “Do you want to go?”

 

“No,” Loki replies firmly, sitting back down. “I really don't. And I don't need to. I know why I want the things I want and it's not because of Odin being an utter dick. And it's not even about the adoption.”

 

Thor tries not to squirm. He's been neck-deep in his brother's sex life for days, reading endless sexts and chats and it's been horrible and invasive, but this is really the first time that Loki volunteered something in a way of explanation. Opened up, if only a little bit.

 

“Okay, I believe you,” Thor says softly and then sighs. “Loki, I'm really sorry. I just... I want you to be safe, you know? And this is just too dangerous. I don't want to be meddling in something so personal of yours any more than you want me to do it, but I care about you and I have to care _for_ you and... maybe you don't see it now, but it's for the best.”

 

Loki runs a hand through his hair. He wears it long now, in a manner that Odin would never allow, it curls nicely just above his shoulders.

 

“Yeah, whatever,” Loki whispers.

 

-

 

Thor's view of Loki is probably changed forever and he doesn't really know what to do with it.

 

Loki is a flirt, Loki is a tease, Loki loves to finger himself, Loki loves to dabble in women's lingerie, Loki has sensitive nipples – he can come from just fingering himself with one hand and playing with his nipples with the other, Loki would very much like to try sucking cock though he's never done it before, Loki wants daddy to slap his ass and then put his big cock in him...

 

It goes on and on, stuff that Thor can never forget. He is intensely relieved that Loki actually never did much with another person – a fact that he flaunted online rather than being ashamed of it; apparently it made all the guys wild that he was a virgin. Thor can definitely tell from the endless invites for real meetings. Loki swears he never went and despite everything, Thor thinks he is telling the truth.

 

To say that he's had to face that his little brother is a sexual being would be an understatement of the century – he has been so intimately immersed in this knowledge that it perhaps shouldn't surprise him when the dreams start.

 

In the first one he can remember, he and Loki are out on the street in front of the apartment complex they live in and people pass them by, not noticing them, but Thor has that feeling of dread that tells him they could be spotted any second and the fear dilutes his unmistakable arousal a bit. Loki is wearing those stockings and nothing else, spreading his legs, drawing Thor in, whispering _daddy_ -

 

And Thor wakes up with a start; sweaty and half hard.

 

He's been trying to ignore that. Back when he found Loki and they argued, Loki finished up with calling Thor “daddy” and for a short while Thor, in his blissful ignorance, thought it was a jab at Thor trying to discipline him. That changed as he started to work through Loki's computer. He buried the memory – told himself that Loki was angry and distraught and the word probably just tumbled out of his mouth without having any meaning.

 

Now, with the dream fresh on his mind, it seems like it maybe had some meaning after all.

 

-

 

Thor sets Loki's laptop back on his desk and sighs, rubbing his eyes. Loki is standing by the door, arms crossed, chin jutting out.

 

It would be awesome if Thor could confiscate the computer forever. Or cancel their internet connection. But he can't, because Loki needs his laptop and online access for school.

 

The laptop is scrubbed clean – figuratively – Loki's accounts on porn sites are suspended, along with the ones on the “dating” sites, but Thor is not naïve. Even if he tried setting up some kind of parental control on Loki's computer, it wouldn't stop him if he really wanted to get back to what he was doing. Besides, Thor somewhat hopes that he could prevent Loki from doing it by actually managing to impress upon him why it was bad rather than applying security meant for five-year-olds.

 

“Ok,” he says. “You have it back. Please, _please_ , don't film yourself anymore and don't contact any more of those guys. It's dangerous and you will regret it.”

 

“You sound like a broken record,” Loki tells him derisively. “Now get out. I have homework overdue.”

 

-

 

Thor sits at his desk at work, chewing a pencil with vigour, and spins around on his chair. He can't concentrate. It's Tuesday, which means that Loki comes home from school just after one in the afternoon, significantly sooner than any other days. As a results, he has hours home alone before Thor gets off work.

 

(It was a Tuesday back then too.)

 

And this is the first time he is home alone with his newly returned computer. Making a snap decision, Thor glances at the clock. 3PM. He jumps up and goes to make some excuses to his boss.

 

-

 

This time, he doesn't hear the music right away, but only when he is right by their apartment door. It's there, though quieter, and Thor worries. He unlocks the door carefully and heads straight for Loki's bedroom. So much for trusting Loki to listen to Thor, here he is, sneaking up on him to find out what he's up to.

 

The view granted to him is almost like a déja vu. There's Loki, on the bed, finger-fucking himself to the rhythm of the music. He is on his back this time, thighs hitched up in the air, a black t-shirt, the only thing he's wearing, ruffled up under his chin to expose his chest.

 

Their eyes meet and Thor looks at the desk. The laptop is closed.

 

“Don't worry,” Loki pants and Thor looks back at him to discover, horrified, that Loki keeps working his fingers in and out of his hole. “I'm all alone.”

 

Thor is frozen to the spot as he is forced to come to terms with the fact that he has walked in on Loki masturbating (again) and he shows no signs of wanting to stop. Loki looks at him, lip bitten and thrusts his fingers in quickly, wet sounds mingling with little moans that start spilling from Loki's throat.

 

“You don't, mmm,” Loki goes on to say and some part of Thor's mind is screaming at him _why are you still here, leave!_ but he can't move. “You don't actually mind me doing this, do you? Ah, you only mind someone seeing me, yes? Just so we're, aaah, clear. Well, no one except _you_.” 

 

That propels Thor into action finally and he turns on his heel, rushing out and slamming the door of Loki's bedroom closed.

 

Then, for good measure, he also slams the door of his own room, before collapsing on the bed and hiding his burning face in his hands.

 

_It's fine, it's fine,_ he chants to himself inwardly.  _Loki is mad at you, so he's provoking you. He doesn't have his online audience, so he's fucking with you to get revenge. Focus on the positive. He wasn't filming himself. He wasn't chatting._

 

He repeats it in his head until his boner goes away.

 

Later, as they sit over steaming plates of pasta, Loki points at him with a fork.

 

“Masturbation is healthy, you know that, right?”

 

“It's fine, Loki, I didn't say anything,” he says with a forced calm, through he ruins that illusion by stabbing a piece of penne angrily.

 

Loki eats two mouthfuls, looking unwaveringly at Thor all the while. “Or is it the gay thing that bothers you? Strictly speaking, anal doesn't mean gay, but-”

 

“Loki-” Thor slams his fork down and takes a deep breath. No. He will not be provoked. “I don't care how you jack off, as long as you're safe, all right?”

 

It seemed like the right to say. Non-judgemental, surely. He stressed safety, as he has done during the whole fiasco. So why is Loki grinning winningly at him now? What has he just done?

 

“Thank you, that's kind,” Loki says primly and Thor's stomach drops.

 

_What?!_

 

-

 

He discovers what Loki meant only the next weekend. It leads him to reconsider that Loki might need professional help, because apparently he really needs audience for his me-time and obeying Thor's orders to stop video-calling strangers, the only option left is Thor himself.

 

The door to Loki's bedroom is constantly open. Thor glimpses him calmly doing homework. Then Thor glimpses him wanking to porn. As if those things were no different to Loki.

 

The first time he spots the black and orange layout of pornhub, he storms in.

 

“I'm not logged in and I'm not interacting with anyone,” Loki says, sounding bored, eyes never leaving the video and his hand never stopping its movement up and down his dick.

 

Thor is speechless for a while, distracted by the way the muscled guy bends over some... some twink and drives into him, hard. Then: “Why don't you close your door?!”

 

“I'm not doing anything wrong,” Loki shrugs and squeezes the base of his dick. Thor knows this because his gaze has dropped down into Loki's lap. He's going to _hell_. “I don't want you to think I'm chatting or something.”

 

“And the word privacy means nothing to you?” Thor yelps. “And would you stop jerking when I'm taking to you?!”

 

“Thor, you've already seen it all,” Loki replies calmly. “Besides, you said I was fine as long as I was safe.”

 

Then Loki turns on his chair, sliding even lower in it, facing Thor fully, legs spread and stretched out to the floor, dick in hand. His cheeks are flushed and he licks his lips before continuing.

 

“Am I not safe?”

 

 _No, you are not safe from me_ , Thor's mind supplies helpfully and it's in that moment that he knows he's been horribly, terribly played.

 

-

 

No amount of soul-searching, whipping himself mentally and masturbating to images of (grown!) women helps. Loki is... everywhere. Not only is his actual presence around the apartment more noticeable (and Thor feels guilty when he realizes that Loki was shutting himself in his room, in front of his laptop, for months and Thor didn't even suspect something bad might be happening), but he is also in Thor's thoughts and in his dreams.

 

Thor has levelled up to straight up wet dreams about his little brother. Who actually calls him daddy. He has woken up in a wet spot no less than five times and if that's not insane for a man of almost twenty-five, then he doesn't know what is.

 

Oh yeah. Perhaps being an incestuous pervert.

 

Today, Thor walks into the kitchen on Saturday morning to discover Loki making breakfast for the both of them, wearing a short tank top that offers flashes of his belly button, and lace panties. Red ones.

 

He is humming something and wriggling his ass to the rhythm of it, not stopping either when he turns to Thor, a genuine smile on his face.

 

“Good-”

 

Thor turns on his heels and stalks back into his bedroom, closing the door forcibly. Safely inside, he balls his hands into fists, trying to stop himself from shaking. He _can't_. He can't give in. Loki doesn't really want him to, he's just-

 

“Thor?”

 

Loki opens the door cautiously, peeking in.

 

“Get out,” Thor tells him, all of that “parental” advice about treating your charge with respect going out of the window.

 

“You don't look so well,” Loki says, ignoring him.

 

Thor huffs, at the end of the rope. “Yeah, I don't feel so well. What are you doing, Loki? Why?”

 

“You know why,” Loki protests in a scratchy whisper.

 

“Is this punishment, for stopping you doing something really stupid? Or do you just really need someone to tease?!”

 

God, he wishes he hasn't said that last part. He shouldn't call Loki a tease, that's an asshole thing to say.

 

“I'm your brother,” Thor continues, voice breaking. Loki looks at him with huge eyes and slowly shakes his head.

 

Fuck, that hurts. Thor _hates_ it when Loki denies they are brothers... just because he's adopted-

 

“No, Thor, you are... you are more than that, you know?”

 

Horrified, Thor watches a single tear slip down Loki's cheek and he makes an unwitting step forward, wanting to wipe it off. Loki holds up a hand to stop him.

 

“No,” he takes a deep, shaky breath. “Just listen, because I don't think I will ever want to say this again. I know you're my brother, but ever since mom died... and notice that I'm not saying since Odin left, because he was... he was irrelevant, you know? Ever since mom died, you were more to me. You were everything. And I just want you to _be_ everything.”

 

Thor can't process this, his heart and head hurts, but: “And the guys? The... the _daddies_?”

 

Loki shrugs and sniffs, but thankfully it looks like there are no more tears coming. “I think it's hot. I like that... that you are taking care of me. It's not quite the same and you are not so old, but...”

 

“Thanks for that,” Thor huffs and just like that, they are laughing.

 

A while later, sitting on Thor's bed, Loki puts his head on Thor's shoulder and Thor lets him, allowing himself to stroke his hair.

 

“I love your hair,” he whispers before he can change his mind.

 

“Do you?” Loki blinks up at him. He looks... so damn pretty and his mouth is pink and inviting, but at the same time he's so vulnerable.

 

“I do,” he confirms and hesitates only briefly. “Baby.”

 

Loki laughs and blushes, pressing himself closer to Thor. “So will you do it?”

 

“Do you really want me to?” Thor asks, watching Loki's face like a hawk.

 

“I really do, I swear.”

 

Thor takes a deep breath. No going back if he says this. “You swear, _what_?”

 

Loki smiles brilliantly, putting his palm on Thor's thigh. “I swear, daddy.”

 

-

 

Thor finds that while he still gets an odd jolt when called _daddy_ , he takes to calling Loki _baby_ immediately and he, in fact, loves it.

 

They start off slowly. After _the_ conversation, the milestone of _before and after_ of Thor's ultimate moral failure, he insisted on going back to the kitchen and eating their breakfast. Afterwards, they cuddled together on the couch and Loki – still in the panties that finally broke Thor – rode Thor's thigh and then shoved his hand down Thor's boxer until they both came, Thor feverishly repeating “oh, Loki, baby” all over again.

 

Today, he's feeling braver.

 

Loki came to him in the early morning hours and they both napped some more, Loki sprawled on top of Thor, head pillowed on his chest.

 

Thor starts to stroke Loki's back gently as he shakes off sleep, which is not easy considering how warm and comfortable he feels. He nuzzles Loki's hair, pressing kisses into it and breathing him in. Loki stirs, murmuring something and the movement sends Thor's cock from sleepy-semi-hard to  _very_ interested. When he knows Loki is awake, he slides is hands lower to cup Loki's bare ass. Loki likes to sleep in a lose t-shirt and nothing else, Thor has discovered. 

 

Loki gasps, pushing is ass back into Thor's grasp and then reverses the motion, humping his dick against Thor's hip.

 

“Mm, good morning, daddy,” he purrs.

 

“Good fucking morning, indeed, baby,” Thor laughs, slipping his index finger into the cleft of Loki's ass and Loki stills, keeping his back arched to allow Thor the best access.

 

“Yes, please, do that,” he breathes into Thor's neck and Thor starts to gently swirl the tip of his finger over the furl of Loki's hole.

 

“Feels good, baby?” Thor prompts.

 

“Really, really good,” Loki agrees, pushing into Thor's hand. Thor pulls his hand away for a moment while the other keeps kneading Loki's ass and licks his fingers briefly, smelling and tasting Loki on them, before sneaking his hand right back. He teases Loki's hole some more and he voices apparent pleasure with that bit of wetness entering the equation, so much in fact that Thor dips just the tip inside, parting the furl. He doesn't overdo it, mindful of the lack of lubricant, but he loves that hint of hotness and Loki clearly loves the breach and he comes all over Thor's stomach.

 

_Fuck._

 

So this is it. Loki wants him _so much_ that he's coming instantly as soon as Thor puts nothing more than the tip of his finger into his hole.

 

All right.

 

He keeps rubbing Loki's ass until Loki stops panting, a plan formulating in his mind. With a light slap on his bottom to wake him from post-orgasm sleepiness, Thor pushes gently at Loki.

 

“Sit up and take your shirt off, baby, I want to see you.”

 

Loki does and he reaches to wipe Thor's stomach with the bundled shirt. Thor stops him.

 

“Na-ah. Don't get that dirty. Use your mouth.”

 

Loki's eyes flash and he grins. “I will if you take your boxers off first.”

 

“This isn't a negotiation, sweetheart,” Thor frowns and Loki gasps, pressing a palm to his own dick.

 

“Fuck, Thor...”

 

Thor bites down his own pleased smile.

 

“And don't touch yourself either. You've already come all over me without asking first. You are this close to making me mad,” he pauses for effect, enjoying the way Loki watches his mouth hungrily. “And you don't want to make daddy mad, do you, baby?”

 

“No,” Loki gulps, releasing his cock. “No, daddy, I don't.”

 

Pleased, Thor pulls off his underwear, deciding it can't do any harm. It felt way too tight anyway.

 

“Clean up,” he points to the flaking white stains on his belly and Loki bends forward, tongue darting out. Loki's hair falls down around his face, tickling Thor and hiding Loki from view, which won't do, so Thor slides his hands into it and holds it up. Then he discovers that it's fun to drag Loki to where he wants his mouth and does just that. His cock keeps bumping into Loki's neck and chin and finally, Loki lets out a whine.

 

“I want to suck you.”

 

Thor piles Loki's hair more firmly on top of his head and holds it with one hand only, slipping the thumb of the other one into his mouth.

 

“First you gotta show me you can. You wouldn't want to bite daddy or something nasty like that, right?”

 

Loki lets out another of those gasps that Thor is learning mean that he's said or done something that turns Loki on  _immensely_ . He shakes his head and puckers his lips around Thor's thumb, sucking it into his mouth.

 

Thor is not able to keep that particular game up for very long once he realizes that any moment he wants, he can have that silky tongue around the head of his cock and not just his damned  _finger_ .

 

“You can take it slow, baby,” he says gently as he guides the tip of his dick into Loki's waiting mouth. “Did you tell the truth when you said you've never done this before?”

 

Loki nods carefully, pulling off only to let his tongue sweep over the slit. “Never.”

 

“I know they are all about face-fucking in porn, but I want you to just keep licking me,” Thor says and he honestly couldn't say which part of him is talking – the pervert who enjoys this more than he should or the actually concerned brother. “You're so pretty... your mouth is gorgeous, I just want to watch you.”

 

Loki gazes at him seriously as though he is imparting some grave wisdom that he must memorize and Thor chases away a twinge of guilt. Instead, he guides Loki's hand to circle the root of his cock and let's him get on with it. Loki does as told, licking the head and then up and down the whole shaft, slicking it up.

 

Thor wasn't kidding – this is.... it's awesome. It's not that repetitive, orgasm inducing rhythm of a proper blowjob, but it's the best damn sight he's ever laid his eyes on. Loki's pink mouth darting around the by-now red flesh of his cock, green eyes looking up at Thor with a little sparkle in them before he frowns a little and looks down to figure out which part he has not lavished proper attention onto.

 

In a bit, Loki seems to get bolder and focuses on the head, foreskin pulled down. He circles his lips around it briefly, sucking and then pulls off.

 

“Will you come on my face, please?”

 

“Jesus fuck,” Thor swears and his cock pulses.

 

“Is that a yes-”, quick lick, darting into the slit. Thor watches as a string of fluid drags from the slit to the tip of Loki's tongue and then snaps, falling on Loki's bottom lip. “-daddy?”

 

Thor growls and catches Loki by the back of the neck while he squeezes the other around his cock, wanking hard. The tip is bumping into Loki's mouth and he tries to catch it with his tongue, but Thor is being harsh and quick with himself and it's almost impossible. He doesn't last long, not with the show that he's had Loki put on and not after what Loki said to him.

 

“Loki, baby-” he pants and then he's coming, trying to aim the spurts at Loki's face which is wearing an expression of blissed expectation. The cum hits Loki's cheek first, then his chin and after that Loki simply opens his mouth and lets it hover over the head, taking the rest onto his tongue. Thor wrangles as much as he can from himself, staring, almost hypnotized, at the white streaks dripping down Loki's tongue.

 

“Fuck, yes,” he gulps and Loki closes his mouth carefully, swallowing. His eyebrows twitch and Thor can't help laughing, though he is still a little breathless.

 

“I like your taste better,” Loki says and Thor tightens the hold he has on his neck.

 

“Than what?”

 

“Than mine!” Loki rolls his eyes. “You just had me lick you all over, remember?”

 

“Yeah, and you better get used to it, if you keep coming _all over_ me,” Thor says even if he knows his tone lacks the edge. Then he pauses and says, more earnestly: “I like your tongue in action.”

 

“I noticed.”

 

They smirk at each other and Thor tugs Loki to himself, kissing him deeply, which prompts a surprised, but pleased little moan from him.

 

“You okay?” he whispers against Loki's slightly swollen lips.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.”

 

They lounge a little, each lost in their own head until Thor has to bite his lip to keep from smiling – Loki is hard and humping against Thor again.

 

“Thor?”

 

“Yeah, baby?”

 

“What can _you_ do with your tongue?” 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Seems like I can't avoid a sequel, huh? Gotta know what Thor can do with his tongue.


End file.
